Fuel (oil), which is an essential energy source widely used throughout a society for driving of a vehicle or heating, is supplied to the vehicle of a consumer through a petrol station.
However, in some petrol stations, many cases in which the ordered fuel is not supplied accurately by tampering a board of a flow meter of a lubricator or installing an illegal program, or the like in a main board to tamper the lubricator often occur.
Conventionally, as a method for confirming whether or not the fuel sold in the petrol station is accurately supplied, a standard tank was used. When a capacity testing using the standard tank is performed, the testing has been performed by expressing in advance that the capacity testing is performed and directly fueling the standard tank. Since the petrol station recognizing in advance the fact that the testing is performed tampers with the fuel quantity so as to supply the fuel accurately only at the time of the testing, there was a problem that it is difficult to essentially confirm whether or not the ordered fuel is accurately supplied.